The Manimal Chronicles
by gremlin2318
Summary: This will be a series of Deeks and Kensi's intimate moments. The chapters will be related to episodes of the show.


**Title:** The Manimal Chronicles

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** This will be a series of some of Deeks and Kensi's intimate moments. Definitely rated M for sexual content.

 **Chapter 1:** Sex Machine

This chapter takes place a few days before episode 6x18. You'll get to see why Kensi calls Deeks a Sex Machine and see if she's changed her view on the male anatomy since season 2. This one was meant to be more about the banter than the sex, but when I put these two together they just can't keep their hands off each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

* * *

 **The Manimal Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1: Sex Machine**

The sight of Deeks facedown starfish, with muscular biceps and shoulders, slender and strong back, and taut tush on display; rekindles Kensi's desire and engenders her to return to bed naked after her trip to the bathroom. She cuddles up next to him sliding her calf over his as she kisses and licks her way down the left side of his back. When she reaches his lower back, she works her way over to his hip, then takes a little nip at his left butt cheek just barely grazing it with her teeth.

Deeks emits a small gasp of surprise and pleasure as his cock twitches in response to her antics. There's amusement in his voice as he maneuvers to face her and comments, "Well that's new!"

"Just checking to see if you were still awake," she replies innocently as she lies beside him rubbing his calf with the side of her foot and massaging the buttock her lips just left

"I'm definitely awake," he comments appreciating her naked form before he slides his hand behind her neck and brings their lips together in a passionate kiss. As he nuzzles her neck, he checks with her, "So apparently we don't care that tomorrow is Monday and Hetty has scheduled a team meeting for 0800?"

"It appears at least part of you doesn't care," she deduces smiling appreciatively at his growing erection as she reaches down to fondle it.

He rolls her onto her back and takes the opportunity to kiss and caress her already flushed skin as she continues to work him into a frenzy.

After she helps guide him into position to enter her for the third time that evening, he teases her entrance.

Impressed by his prowess, she purrs in his ear, "God baby, you're a sex machine!" as she hooks her legs around his hips and tries to draw him in further. Then, maybe because she's insecure about calling him baby, the pet name he's used for her a few times in bed, or maybe because she's just horny; she bites his ear.

Her tactics work and he plunges into her triggering moans of pleasure from both of them.

When Deeks regains his composure, he kisses her thoroughly thinking that he will never tire of the sensation of being buried deep within her while kissing her. Nor will he tire of finding new ways like this to give each other pleasure and make loving-making playful and exciting.

He slowly pulls himself out as he kisses his way down her jaw, across her collar bone, and down her chest. Her proclamation reminds him of something she said a long time ago. He thinks it could be fun to bring it up and probe her thoughts on it now; therefore, he inquires playfully, "So, remember when you said that a man's parts weren't all that? Any chance you've changed your mind on that?" He slides back in as his lips latch onto her shoulder.

"Mmm," she hums in satisfaction and in consideration of his question. She runs her hands up and down his back as she raises and lowers her hips to meet his slow pace. Even though she has had a sizable change of heart on the matter, challenging him with flirty banter is much more fun, so she replies, "Not really, you can do the same thing with your hands or your mouth." Her hands glide up to his head and bring his lips back down to hers as their bodies continue to linger in a slow burn that promises to turn into a spectacular explosion.

With eyes twinkling and punctuating body movements, he retorts, "Why are you always begging me to quit fooling around and put it in then?"

He deserves a touché for that response, but she can't admit that she's actually said that a time or two at this point in the game, especially now that she is starting to become completely unhinged by what he's doing to her at this moment with said anatomy. Instead, she goes with the straight denial of, "I do not!"

"So if I do this then," he teases puling out slowly.

Her inner muscles betray her and reflexively squeeze around him to try to keep him in. She groans as she loses the sensation of being filled by him and in knowing that she's lost this battle. "Shut up and make love to me," she demands with a lot of love and admiration, and just a hint of annoyance.

Deeks would love to play this out a little longer, but his own will power is nil. He slides back in and begins thrusting with more gusto this time, which is met with enthusiastic hip movements, caresses, and kisses from Kensi.

"Admit it," a happy and in-love Deeks encourages a little later as he draws a figure-eight on the hipbone of a satiated and blissful Kensi. "You think my sex machine is all that and a bag of chips."

"It serves it's purpose, I guess," she replies nonchalantly, looking up at him and trying not to smile.

"Serves it's purpose!? You guess!?" he repeats incredulously. His hand leaves her hip and Kensi prepares to be tickled in retaliation for her sass, but his destination is further south than she expects. "I guess you need another demonstration huh?" he asks slipping his fingers between her wet folds as he kisses her. As her breathing becomes more uneven and her eyes squeeze shut in pleasure he slides a finger and then a second inside her and whispers sweetly in her ear, "By the way, I love all of your parts," thus continuing their dance around saying those three little words they aren't quite ready for by finding creative ways to convey a similar meaning.

Not quite ready for the intensity his hands and lips are providing so soon after her last climax, she removes his hand and nudges him onto his back. Then, she crawls on top of him covering his chest, neck, cheeks, and even forehead in loving kisses in acknowledgement of and response to his affection. She moves down his body letting her tongue lavish his nipples as his hands roam her upper legs, butt, and torso.

As she feels him stiffen against her thigh she breathes unbelieving and impressed, "Wow! Seriously?!"

She slides herself against him as he brings her lips back up to his. "It's all you baby," he compliments.

She maneuvers to envelop him once again. As she moves up and down on him beginning that blissful climb all over again, she admits between panting breaths and grunts of pleasure, "Yours is...pretty damn...good...Deeks."

"I'll take it," he laughs tangling his hands in her hair as he thrusts up and their pace quickens and becomes more erratic as they both careen toward a finale intense peak for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome.


End file.
